This invention relates generally to traffic warning equipment, and more particularly concerns a means applicable to a boat element to warn following traffic.
Boats are commonly transported on trailers pulled by automobiles. While warning reflectors or lights may be carried at the rear of the trailers, a serious problem remains. For example, the aft end of the boat may considerably overhang the trailer, so that the risk of collision with a following vehicle is enhanced. Insofar as I am aware, no prior attempt to solve this problem embodies the assembly advantageous, simple and low-cost features of the present invention.